Mint
by Serena Sly
Summary: Ele queria seduzi-la e descobriu que menta era sua fraqueza. FICLETS DE DRAMIONE.


**Ele queria seduzi-la e descobriu que menta era sua fraqueza.**

Projeto Rootless tree do 6V. FICLETS DE DRAMIONE.

**

* * *

**

**Mint**

O cheiro ardido impregnou a sala e foi difícil terminar de sorver o liquido transparente que ainda restava no copo. Sabia quem era que entrara e não se dignaria a olhar.

Bateu com força desnecessária o copo sobre a mesa de centro e voltou-se para o livro. Estava com tanta raiva _dele._

_- Vai continuar me ignorando? – Maldição. O cheiro de menta ardida exalou perto de sua nuca. Não percebera que ele parara em suas costas. Perto demais pra sentir a menta do shampoo com que acabara de lavar os cabelos loiros e irritantes. A menta da pasta com que escovara os dentes brancos e perfeitos. A menta ardida que ignorara a duas noites e agora a irritava tanto._

_Levantou o olhar e o encarou indiferente. Tentou._

_- Não percebi que tinha alguém aqui. – Fechou o livro de um baque alto. – Mas já estava de saída mesmo. – Levantou e dirigiu-se para porta da biblioteca da ordem, contornando o lugar em que ele estava com certa distancia. Uma distancia segura e antes de sair ouviu._

_- Você esqueceu? – Virou-se rapidamente e arrependeu-se no mesmo instante. Como ele podia mover-se tão depressa? Draco a puxou pela cintura, prendendo-a contra a parede forrada._

_- O que pensa que esta fazendo Malfoy? – Tentou soltar-se em vão. Maldito cheiro que entorpecia. E o soltar-se se tornou mais fraco e Draco sorriu de canto, convencido._

_- Tem certeza que quer sair, Granger? Ainda temos um assunto inacabado, lembra? – E aproximou a boca num roçar sutil, malicioso, junto com sorriso de canto e olhos cerrados. Divertidos._

_- Malfoy, não temos nada que conversar. – E ela quase gemeu quando ele suspirou direto no rosto rubro. Ofegante. Ela virou o rosto de lado e mordeu os lábios com força e ele roçou o nariz fino pela curva do maxilar, pela orelha, desceu pelo pescoço enquanto via de canto, ela fechar os olhos com força e tremer. Seria tão fácil._

_- Tem razão. - Afastou-se devagar após esfregar deliberadamente seu quadril contra o dela. Evidenciando sua excitação._

_Deu dois passos para traz e a encarou após passar ambas as mãos nos cabelos úmidos e deixar o rosto descoberto e ainda mais descarado._

_Hermione piscou algumas vezes desconcertada e com indícios de uma irritação que voltava. Frustrada. _

_Negou com a cabeça e pensou mil impropérios pra falar. O que ele achava que estava fazendo?_

_Não eram amigos ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo e de uns dias pra cá ele começou a provocá-la. E tentá-la. E cercá-la com aquele maldito cheiro de menta que a enlouquecia. De onde veio o interesse dele era uma surpresa. Ou aposta. Era isso, esse filho da puta deveria ter apostado com alguém que a seduziria. Só podia._

_Ela saiu quase correndo e ele sorriu. Olhou em volta divertido e rumou para seu quarto onde se alojara após ser descoberto como agente duplo._

_Não era como se ele tivesse acordado pra mais um dia enfadonho e pensasse que seria um excelente dia para atormentar a castanha. Não. Ele vinha avaliando. Admirando. Espreitando. E afinal, ela era o ser mais inteligente e interessante daquele lugar mórbido. E estava sozinha e ele entediado. Fato. E seus ideais já não eram os mesmo desde que virara um traidor na guerra._

_E ainda tinha o quesito hormonal à flor da pele. Diversão descompromissada era normal na sua idade e achar as orelhas extensíveis numa gaveta do quarto ajudou seu intento. Alias aguçou._

_Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Abriu a janela e esticou o cordão com magia até a janela vizinha. A dela._

"_Esse FDP me paga. Só pode ter apostado com alguém, mas com quem?"_

_Riu do nervosismo dela. Era perfeito ouvir Granger esbravejar, exatamente como ouviu ela se confidenciar com a Wesley fêmea há algumas noites. Preparar seu plano. Trocar seu cheiro e fazer exatamente o que ela esperava que a cenoura ruiva fizesse. Tão fácil._

_..._

_Levantou para o café e arrumou-se do jeitinho que ela gostava. E até estava gostando disso. O caçador caça com as armas que tem. Pensou divertido, e ele teria sua presa esta noite._

_Ela conversava animada com os gêmeos ruivos e Draco ouviu o silencio e os resmungos matinais corriqueiros de quando ele chegava. Ignorou como sempre e principalmente hoje. Hoje ele tinha uma missão._

_E a viu arrepiar-se quando ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela. Menta. E quase sorriu quando a viu olhar indignada para as outras cadeiras vazias._

_Os gêmeos levantaram juntos e se despediram olhando feio pra Malfoy e Hermione quase os acompanhou. Parecia desesperada._

_- Me passe à jarra Granger. – Ela olhou para ele e ele rolou os olhos, esticando-se por cima dela e pegando ele mesmo. Ela estremeceu e fechou os olhos respirando pela boca. Draco sorriu de canto e voltou a sentar-se direito, fazendo questão de encostar-se nela no processo._

_Ela olhou em volta e viu apenas Molly afastada demais para sua segurança. Sussurrou._

_- Não pense que sua apostazinha terá um final vitorioso Malfoy, você vai se ferrar. – O encarava irritada, enquanto ele sorvia o suco com um olhar inocente para ela. Passou a língua pelos lábios sugestivamente antes de falar._

_- Se tivesse apostado algo Granger, já teria perdido. – Ela o encarou confusa e surpresa pela sinceridade desconcertante dele. – Eu estou muito mais interessado que você. – E antes de levantar, sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto descansou a mão sobre a coxa coberta por um jeans claro. – E adorei perder._

_Hermione continuou sentada depois que ele saiu. Suas pernas estavam bambas e o ar rarefeito. Maldito cheiro sedutor. Maldito loiro cheiroso._

_Antes de ver a cozinha encher-se novamente com a chegada dos amigos inseparáveis, já havia tomado uma decisão quanto essa noite. Na biblioteca onde sabia que ele iria para atormentá-la. Já lutava com tantas coisas, que não lutaria contra o que desejava. E desejava menta mais que tudo no momento._

_..._

_Nove e meia e Draco sabia que todos já haviam se recolhido aos dormitórios. Menos ela e estava arrumado e pronto para tê-la. Fácil._

_Desceu as escadas e sorriu ao ver luz fraca na biblioteca. Soprou na mão e riu de lado. Menta estava perfeito._

_Assim que entrou seu sorriso murchou nos lábios e seu semblante se enojou na hora. Foi encarado por dois pares de olhos surpresos. Harry foi o primeiro a falar._

_- Perdeu alguma coisa Malfoy? – Draco olhou dele para a ruiva corada e de volta._

_- Vim buscar um livro, mas to vendo que aqui está muito cheio. – Virou para sair quando a voz feminina o interrompeu._

_- Pode ficar Malfoy, nós já íamos sair. – E um fio de esperança contornou a irritação do loiro pela noite frustrada._

_- Não íamos não. – Harry respondeu contrariado. – E nos meses em que Hermione estiver fora, trate de pegar seus livros mais cedo. _

_Ouviu Harry resmungar pelo que pareceu ter levado uma cotovelada e saiu furioso. A fdp tinha fugido dele. Socou a cômoda quando chegou ao quarto e picou as orelhas extensíveis. Dormiria sozinho e excitado._

_Nem tudo é tão fácil Malfoy. Como nem todo Gryffindor é corajoso. E Hermione Granger nunca seria tão fácil como ele achava._

_Sorriu enigmático no quarto escuro. Ela teria que voltar algum dia e aí ele jogaria no caminho mais difícil. Com ou sem menta._

_fim._


End file.
